Three
by SnoopySox13
Summary: Teen Titans' Raven and Starfire join with Code Lyoko's Aelita. They're friends in high school plus they have powers, obviously Please R and R! Possibly a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the third quarter, which meant that we students were assigned new special classes like Drafting and Art. This time it was Home Economics. Since my friends Aelita and Starfire have it with me, we walked to class together.

"I heard that there's a new Home EC. teacher this year. I don't know her name, though," I said as we walked down the hall, books in hand.

"Probably a weird old lady or someone fresh out of college, " Aelita added.

"Hey guys," Star said under her breath, "Look who it is."

It was getting close to class time, so the halls were nearly empty. The only people we saw were Luke and his moronic friend, Elliot. It's amazing how much we… how should I put this nicely?… dislike him. He's always going around making fun of people. Even the teachers are sick of it. He was all talk, though, and it's been proven. Once, he threatened to beat my friends and me up and we accepted his challenge. Do you know what he did? He made some stupid little comment and walked away. Come to think of it… he walked away from us rather quickly!

Luke took one look at us and started whispering something to Elliot. I just gave him my most deathly stare. My friends are always telling me that I have the most vicious and dangerous stare they've ever seen.

"What are _you_ looking at?" He said, then he started to walk away.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just walk away. You seriously need to get a life," I said after him.

"Hey, Stick. You'd better watch it," He sneered.

"Wow. Stick. That's original. By the way, loose the drone," I nodded towards Elliot. "He's an embarrassment. Even to _you_."

Luke took a step towards us.

"If you want a fight," Star said, advancing, "Just ask."

He walked away, Elliot trailing along.

"What a loser," Aelita said as we went to class.

The thing is that we have the advantage.

Star can shoot water or fire from her hands. Whichever she prefers. She can also charge it up and make the blast stronger by holding the fire/water ball in her hand for a few seconds before launching it. Starfire can revive people or heal them, but it takes a lot of her energy.

Aelita is a little different. She is able to use telekinesis to move things.

Whenever I want, I can make the nails on my hands grow to be up to a foot long. The cool thing is that they're a silver color and razor sharp. I guess my nails are really hard, too, because they're really strong and never even scratch.

A few seconds later, my friends and I walked into the Home EC. room right as a woman in her late forties was about to write her name on the chalkboard.

"Hello, girls," she said in a falsely cheerful voice. There were only two other girls in that class: Danielle Zimmerman and Julita Malinowski. They consider themselves "popular" and would never speak to "the likes of us".

"It looks as if we have a small class this quarter," the woman said. "By the way, my name is Mrs. Karlow. I thought we'd begin the lesson today by talking about the harmful effects that drugs and other chemicals of the like have on the human body."

Then she went on gabbing about who knows what. The only thing that I heard was that if you mix Zinc and Sulfuric Acid together, it will delude the acid so it wouldn't be able to eat through anything. It would also let off the awful odor that is guaranteed to knock someone out.

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

Saved by the bell!

"Thank God it's over! That woman was _so boring!_" Star slammed her locker shut I know! I spaced out during the whole thing!" Aelita added.

"Let's go. Not that I care if we're late for science, I just don't want to deal with Mr. O 'Donnel's complaining right now," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Raven, are you okay?" Starfire asked me half way to class.

"Yeah. It's just a headache. Now that I think about it, it started right after we came to school today. It's nothing, though."

"If you say so. Hey! Where's Mr. O'Donnel?" We had just strolled into room 404, the science lab, to find that there was no teacher present.

"You guys, something's not right here," I looked around the room. Nearly half the class was missing, not counting the teacher, and the remaining students looked lethargic.

"What is going on here?" Aelita asked no body in particular.

"I think we should get out of here," Star said.

"Wait," I stopped in the doorway. "What's that smell?"

"Geez! That stinks!" Aelita waved one hand in front of her face.

"I don't know what it is, but it's been in the building since school started," Starfire said.

"I don't like this at all. Let's go tell Mr. Preston what's going on, I suggested.

"Good idea. C'mon!" Aelita led the way as we raced down the hall to the principal's office.

I glanced into some of the classrooms only to see that the entire class, teacher included, was unconscious. When we were only half way to our destination, everything began to spin around me. My friends became a blur of colors as my headache worsened. I tried to grab onto the wall as I struggled to maintain my balance, but was overwhelmed and collapsed onto the cold tilt. Aelita and Star ran over to me and started speaking, but I couldn't understand them. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Starfire**_

"Oh my God! Raven! Raven!" She didn't respond. I looked to Aelita who was just as frantic as I was.

"We've got to get her to the infirmary," Aelita said, "C'mon, help me with this."

We each put one arm around our shoulders and took off. In one of the side hallways, we found a wheel chair, which we propped our friend up in. It was then that I heard the bubbling.

"You take raven to the to the Infirmary. I have to hack something out. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said. I sprinted down the deserted corridor, looking into each of the rooms. I tried to find the source of the noise; I was sure that if I found that, I 'd find what was causing all this trouble.

It was at he end of the hallway- Room 503: the boiler room. I saw some kind of smoke leaking out from beneath the closed door. I tried to open it, but it was locked tight. After making sure that no one else was around, I cupped my right hand, where a ball of fire started to grow. After it was as big as a softball, I launched it at the doorknob. I hit it head on. The door swung open revealing a huge swimming pool sized tub, filled to the rim with a bubbling liquid.

"So," came a voice from behind me, "You found my little hide-out. What do you think?"

"I whipped around to see someone standing in the shadows. After he revealed himself, I almost burst from trying to contain my laughter.

It was Luke standing there in a white lab coat and a surgeon's mask!

"What are you doing?" I took a step towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he taunted me.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because once I add Zinc to the sulfuric acid, this building is going to fill up with fumes strong enough to knock out this whole town! But I see that my plan is already working... just look at Raven."

"You know, Luke, you really _are _a psychopath."

"Right now, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, holding my ground.

"Because this school has mocked me for too long!" He shouted.

"What the heck are you talking about? _You're _the one who always mocks everyone else!" I shouted back.

"You don't get it, do you? When I was in elementary school, everyone would call me four-eyes and other things I don't really want to remember and the teachers wouldn't do anything about it! Then, in 7th grade, when they _still_ wouldn't stop, _I _started making fun of people. The teasing stopped a little then, but you and your friends were leading what was left of the mockery! I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to get rid of you all for good. Starting with Raven and Aelita."

"Leave my friends alone, you loathsome little cockroach!" I launched the biggest waterball ever right at Luke. He was sent flying in the wall 20 feet away.

"_You're _the psychopath!" he shouted.

"Right now," I said, smiling, "I'll take that as a compliment.

He got up and started sunning to a table where a button was waiting to be pushed.

"Not so fast!" I hit him again, in the back this time and he was knocked to the ground. I walked over and saw that he was unconscious. I ran over to the controls and began blasting everything with fire to make sure that he wouldn't be able to finish his little science project. Before running out of the room, I tied Luke up and made sure that all of the electronics were nice and broken.

I ran through the building opening all of the doors and window I could find, trying to air it out. About 10 minutes later, I finally reached the infirmary. I found Raven and several other students unconscious on hospital-like beds. That was the first time I actually took a look at my surroundings. To my horror, the nurse was staggering around trying to attend to all of her patients, all with the same symptoms as Raven. All of a sudden, my head began to throb really badly. I knew that Luke had escaped and added the chemicals together.

The pain was so bad that I staggered back into the wall, clutching my head. I scrambled through the nurse's station, the room spinning, and found a mask. After I put it on, my headache barely cleared up. A sick feeling in the pit of my stomach quickly replaced it. Raven had the same symptoms not even 2 hours before, and _now_ look at her. I prayed that I wouldn't end up like my classmates.

I walked carefully over to Raven, all the while wondering where Aelita had gone to. I had an idea, but I hoped I was wrong.

Raven's condition hadn't changed, so I went to see is anyone in the office was still conscious. I didn't even get out the infirmary door before I saw Aelita, passed out, in a chair on the other side of Raven's bed.

I felt like I was in some kind of epidemic movie. I hoped it wouldn't end like one, though; usually, the survivor gets infected with the disease and dies. Either that or gets eaten alive by zombies. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the latter.

I had two choices: stay here crying like a baby and risk inhaling the fumes, or make use of the time I had and try to fix this mess. Which do you think I chose?

I dashed out to the hall and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

The problem: I had no idea where I was going.

I decided to call the Poison Control Center. The only reason I remembered the number was because they made up some stupid jungle to along with it.

After I called them and talked to a woman with a nasal voice, I dashed back to the Infirmary to wake my friends up.

I placed one hand on Raven's forehead. I concentrated. Whenever I do this, I kind of sing a mono-noted melody. I can't help it; it's just a natural reflex.

After they were both awake, I explained everything.

_**Aelita**_

"Let's get him," Raven's nails grew to their razor blade form.

"First, let's see if he's still out cold," Stafire led the way to the boiler room.

I scanned the room, but no Luke. "Hey, guys, where is he?"

"Right here, Ladies."

We spun around to see him standing in the doorway. I sent a table flying in his direction, but instead, it hit the wall next to him.

Gianni stared at us with bulging eyes. All of a sudden, he took off running, locking the door behind him.

"No you don't!" Raven lunged at the door, impaling it with all ten razors. Before I knew it, she had ripped it off its hinges.

"C'mon!" She said, running out the empty doorframe. I guess that after he escaped, Luke went around to all of the windows and shut them. I tried to re-open one, but it was locked.

"Don't even try to open them," Luke said. They're locked tight."

He had been behind us the whole time.

I swung my arms, hands open, up to the ceiling. Every window in the hallway exploded. Luke didn't say anything out of shock.

"You evil psychos are all alike," I smirked.

All of a sudden, the hall was flooded with white, plastic suits. Raven and Star and I were escorted out of the school by paramedics and had to go to the hospital for examination. They let us go home that day, along with everyone else that was affected by the fumes. No _serious_ damage done.

The school was closed for the week, seeing that it was only Monday wen all this happened, while the Haz-Mat team cleaned out the building.

Luke on the other hand, kept babbling about being attacked by three girls. We aren't worried, though. For the next ten years, he'll be locked up in a nice soft room... all the while being paranoid about being attacked by three girls with "magic powers"...


End file.
